Alone Time
by Awesome Empress
Summary: As an ex-stripper, with a stressful career, and an obnoxious American for a boyfriend, Arthur sometimes just needs some alone time. When he comes home to quiet house, he decides to see justhow rusty he's gotten in his 'passionate' dancing. Too bad he's not as alone as he thinks.


Arthur has just gotten home and is currently sulking on his bed.

"It's not fair! How come that stupid frog receives a promotion, while I'm stuck with jack-shit?!" Arthur fumed, rolling around in frustration on his shared bed.

"Stupid bloody wanker! I ought to curse! Yeah! That's what I'll do! Mwuahaha-OUCH!" A loud **thud** was heard as Arthur's head made painful contact with the hardwood floor.

"Fuck..." He sighed as he felt a bump start to rise on the back his head. He lay there for a few minutes, deciding that house was too quiet. His American boyfriend, Alfred, must had gone out. Always one for peace and quiet, Arthur should have taken the opportunity to read a good book, watch Doctor Who, or enjoy a cup of tea. All without interruption.

But being Arthur, happiness was hard to obtain. So he just lay on the floor, silently killing all the people he hated in his mind. Growing bored, Arthur turned his head to peer under the bed.

They were many dust bunnies, none that could ever compare to flying mint bunny of course, and a bunch of Arthur's black magic books. However, Arthur caught sight of a black box near the back. He reached for it, cursing his short arms, and strained to get it. Finally, he managed to get a good grip on the object and yank it back to his person.

He sat up, and dusted off the old box, curios to what it hid inside. Just as he was about to open it, he remembered a horrible possibility. A few weeks ago, Alfred's pet rabbit died. The poor bloke loved that rabbit, so much that he refused to let it be buried. Saying that, ''He'd take care of it.'' Arthur questioned him about the topic, but he always grew nervous, as if he had done something he knew he shouldn't have.

Arthur looked at the box in a new view. What if it held the remains of Alfred's poor pet, Hero? It was highly a possibility, knowing Alfred. Arthur shook his head as if to be rid of those thoughts.

"Come now Arthur, don't be silly." He assured himself, he reached for the box again and finally pulled off the lid. There he saw a bit of leather fabric and some boots. Arthur let out the breath, he hadn't known he was holding and smiled.

"I remember this old thing!" He spoke to the air, raising up a leather outfit. He then inspected the high-heeled boots that came with it. Arthur smirked as he remembered his past experience as a stripper. Back then, money was so easy to obtain. All he had to do was give his hips a little shake, and the pole a little twirl, and he'd have a stack of hundreds by the end of his shift.

Now he had to suffer at an office job, that hardly had any customers and had the worst pay. It was safe to say that Arthur enjoyed his occupation as a stripper more. It was how he met Alfred after all.

"This one made 'em all go _crazy_." He smirked as he remembered the little show where he caught Alfred's attention. Arthur was no whore. He was a virgin stripper until Alfred came along. It involved handcuffs, a whip, a dance, and the leather police outfit, Arthur had in his hands.

"I wonder if..." Arthur started, but shook his head quickly, a blush apparent on his face. How could he possibly have thought such a thing? To put on the outfit? Arthur gave a sidelong glance at the clothing.

"Oh! Why the bloody hell not!" He finally decided, loosening up his boring suit and tie.

All too soon, Arthur found himself in front of a mirror, admiring his reflection. The tight little leather shorts clung to his ass for dear life, and the boots made his legs look long and powerful. Arthur tipped his police hat to the side and shot a sexy pose of himself in the mirror, a pair of handcuffs hanging of his mouth.

Arthur looked down right sexy, and he _knew it_. He felt mighty proud that after three years of quiting his old job, he could still pull off the look with ease. Walking out of the room, Arthur descended down the basement stairs. It was his and Alfred's own proclaimed kinky room. There was a long pole jutting out from the ground and attached to the ceiling, a king sized bed complete with chains, and an assortment of sex toys in a closet at the far back of the room.

Although it was the perfect room for a lover's night, it had never been used. Arthur was always busy with work and so was his boyfriend. So their sex lives had gone down hill, and at lightning speed.

Arthur strut his way to the pole, wrapped a gloved hand firmly around it, and gave a little twirl. Then another, and another, until he was doing a varies assortment of tricks on it. He _had_ been the club's number one stripper after all. It got his blood racing, his heart pounding, and the feeling as the wind rushed through his hair as he twirled upside down the pole, erotically.

Feeling extremely hot, Arthur unbuttoned his leather shirt and hoped to cool down. But he knew that wasn't just the summer heat. Arthur was horny. Meaning he wanted an ass-pounding and a damn good one at that. The high that erotic dancing gave him clouded his mind as well as lust. Feeling so hot and bothered, Arthur began to grind roughly against the pole, letting out a few moans.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his middle, hauled him up, and all but threw him onto the bed. Arthur let out a little 'Oomph' of surprise as he landed on the mattress. Before he could comprehend what on earth was going on, he found his hands bound together by his own handcuffs.

"So this is what you do when your alone, huh?" Arthur looked up to stare into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelped in shock. And tried, but failed, to hide his erection. Suddenly feeling very embarassed when Alfred took in his apparal.

"Alfred, I can expla-hnnngh." Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt of hands roughly fondle his nipples. Now granted, normally it wouldn't have affected Arthur this much, but keep in mind that Arthur hadn't had sex in two months. So a simple sexual touch, left him a panting and writhing mess.

"Where you giving me a private show, Arthur?" Alfred questioned, in a husky tone, leaving Arthur extremely turned on by the use of his name. Not giving Arthur a chance to reply, Alfred attacked his neck with nips, bites, and sucking. Leaving nice dark hickeys in his wake.

Arthur tried to word out his needs, but every touch, bite, or lick from Alfred took his breath away. His vocabulary was reduced to moans and groans.

"I...nee-uhhh...to-AH!" Saliva dribbled down Arthur's chin in result of his panting. Painting a quite erotic scence in Alfred's mind. No longer wanting to continue with foreplay, Alfred unbuckled his pants and slid them off along with his boxers and his shirt. After discarding his own clothing, he all but ripped of Arthur's shorts off. His leather shirt had already been taken care of.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed as he remembered he left the lube in the other room. He was in the process of getting up to retrieve it, when hands shot out and grabbed his hardened length. He hissed as a warm and wet cavern took his member in. Alfred opened his eyes to see Arthur fingering himself with one hand as the other held his cock, while it slid in and out of Arthur's mouth.

He felt Arthur suck particularly hard on the tip of his dick, lapping up the precum that dribbled out. Alfred clenched his hands into fists as the overwhelming amount of pleaure centered around his penis. Arthur had begun to deep-throat him and hum around him, when he lost it.

Removing Arthur's mouth from his cock, Alfred flipped him to be laying on his stomach, his ass in the air for Alfred to claim. Giving a long, loving lick to Arthur's pink puckered entrance as thanks for the blowjob, Alfred alined his dick to it. Arthur could only moan at the sensation and feel his hole quiver in anticipation.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Arthur felt the tip of Alfred's pulsating penis enter, before the rest of his enormous cock slid in. Arthur practically screamed into the pillow, loving the stinging feeling of being filled up. They both stayed like that a for a few seconds, before Arthur moved his ass back and slammed it onto Alfred's manhood.

Groaning, Alfred finally began thrusting into the tight heat that was Arthur. In and out, he went until a particularly hard thrust hit Arthur's prostrate. Making Arthur arch his back and howl in absolute pleasure. Smirking, Alfred began torturing Arthur by repeatedly pounding into his sweet spot.

With all the pleasure he was receiving, Arthur felt his stomach coil and his nether regions tighten, before his released his seed onto the sheets below him. Screaming out Alfred's name all the while.

Alfred in turn, felt Arthur's anal muscles involuntarily clamp down on his dick and constrict him in the overwhelming heat. It was simply too much to bear, and Alfred soon shot his load deep into Arthur. Both exaushted and content the both snuggled up to each other, and Alfred reached over to Arthur, freeing his hands of the cuffs.

"We should do this again." Arthur hummed, quite content with how the evening turned out. He felt Alfred spoon him and snuggle into his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He responded and gave a big yawn. Arthur slipped his eyes closed, and was about to fall into blissful sleep when he heard Alfred's voice.

"Hey Artie..remember my pet? Hero?'' Alfred questioned. Arthur found it odd that Alfred wanted to discuss this depressing matter after having mind blowing sex.

"Yes, poppet. What about him?" Arthur replied, feeling unnaturally sappy.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. And I think now is the perfect time..." Alfred trailed off, giving the room an air of suspence instead of sex.

"Yes, love? What is it?" Arthur asked, feeling the need to sleep rise.

"I buried him in your garden. That's why everything you plant dies." He calmly stated, Arthur on the other hand felt a vein pop. That was terrible news! After having such an amazing time in the bedroom with your lover, why would you feed them that type of information?! Arthur was about to curse at his American boyfriend for being such an insufferable git, when his eyes landed on the closet hidden by the shadows.

His eyes focused on the whips, cock rings, and many other things he could have fun with. Oh, his lover was going to get it tomorrow. Whether he liked it or not. Because Arthur enjoys his alone time, but he wouldn't mind sharing his time with Alfred.

Oh the fun they'd have tomorrow~


End file.
